Kiishi Topaz
Kiishi Topaz is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Topaz is a smart and cheerful young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is very popular at school and people like hanging out with her. Though she has a strong personality, most boys want to help her with almost everything. If she is not spending time with her best friends, Topaz is at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. She represents the yellow color. Her catchphrase is Personal Description *'Name:' Topaz Kiishi *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 167 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 History Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star Reloaded! The Final General Information Personality Topaz appears to be a little, cute girl, who is not very strong. But the truth is, that Topaz is a very strong girl. Even she is in no sport clubs, Topaz is very sporty and also a really good fighter. But most of time, she takes her role as cute, weak girl. Clothing Style Appearance Topaz has blond hair, tied into a ponytail, hold by a red band. Her eyes are yellow. She wears a white jacket and wears a yellow-orange dress underneath. She wears brown slippers and light yellow stockings. As Cure Saffron, her hair becomes longer and lighter. Her hair is still tied into a ponytail, by a orange crown with an yellow jewel on it. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a light yellow belt and a orange overskirt. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color as her belt and she carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Kiishi Mitsuko' - Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. *'Kiishi Kouki' - Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Friends *'Yellow' - Topaz' mascot and transform partner. *'Yoiki Chris' Etymology - means "yellow", reference to her alter ego as Cure Saffron and her theme color, which is yellow. means stone. Both together mean yellow stone. Would fit to her given name, which is actually the name of the yellow stone "Topaz". - From the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek ''topazos Cure Saffron - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran. Her planed names; "Yellow" and "Topaz" were removed. Her given name became Topaz and her mascot got the name Yellow. Nicknames - Topy is the most used nickname for Topaz. It's mostly used by User:FairySina. - Kii is the second nickname for Topaz. Is not that often used as Topy, but still sometimes. Pretty Cure Cure Saffron is Topaz' alter ego. She holds the power of true strength and controlls lightnings. Cure Saffron is the Pretty Cure of the golden rainbow and is the partner of the guard of the yellow color. Alone, Cure Saffron can perform Yellow Thunder. And later Crystal Storm, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Saffron is able to use the attack Electric Golden Ribbon. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Saffron gets a new attack called Ringing Power Bolt, which she only can use with her Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Super Cure Saffron In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Saffron is Cure Saffron's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Electric Golden Ribbon' - Cure Saffron's finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ - Reloaded!= *'Ringing Power Bolt' - Cure Saffron's second finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! - Sub Attacks= Cure Saffron used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, those are: * - Cure Saffron summons a lightning from the sky to hit the enemy. * - Cure Saffron concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to yellow. Then, Topaz appears in front of a lightning, as a silhouette. Then she gets the power from the lightning and her hair becomes longer. She she stretches her hand out to heaven and her arm warmers appear. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow glows. The glow around her legs disappears and her shoes appear. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her hair got tied into a ponytail again and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Cure Saffron!" — Sky Pretty Cure 02 Songs As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Hitomi Terakado has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Electric Stone *Sunflower Remix Duet *'Golden Phoenix' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'This Feeling' (Along with Murakawa Rie) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Her birthday falls on November 11th while her star sign is Scorpio. *Topaz is the second Cure, who owns a horse and the second who rides a horse, the frist was Minazuki Karen. But for Topaz, this was used more times in the series, while Karen did show it only once. *When Topaz plays her role as little, weak girl, she appears similar to Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. *Her planed Cure names; "Yellow" and "Topaz" were removed. Her given name became Topaz and her mascot got the name Yellow. *Saffron is the second Cure who controls lightning. The first was Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. *Topaz has a poster of Fresh Pretty Cure in her room. *Topaz is the second Cure being bad at singing. The first one was Aida Mana. Gallery Links *Kiishi Topaz / Yoiki Topaz *Kiishi Topaz / HaSky References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Topaz #Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Saffron Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures